Meliodas vs. Griamore
Meliodas vs. Griamore is a battle fought between the Deadly Sins Meliodas and the Holy Knight, Griamore. Prologue In Biron, as Meliodas and King head out to gather information, they leave Elizabeth and Hawk behind, at the princess' own urging, with the two being forced to hide on a tower due to Elizabeth's wanted poster being posted around the town and the citizens hunting for her. Some time later, Elizabeth hears the Holy Knight, Griamore having come to the town under the report of a civilian to have found Elizabeth, but finding her to be nowhere, considers the man's report to be false, an executional offense. She, unable to let such injustice happen, reveals herself to Griamore, who lifts her with a hand, but is then stopped from further harming Elizabeth by Veronica's arrival , with her then taking Elizabeth to the Ceramic Tear Inn. Later, Hawk, apologizing for letting Elizabeth be taken, narrates the events to Meliodas and King. The latter suggests that they return to Boar Hat and plan their actions; Meliodas, however, instantly states that they are going now, with a very enraged look. In their room at Ceramic Tear Inn, Veronica scolds Elizabeth for sneaking out of the castle by herself, and trying to have her cut all ties with the Deadly Sins and return to the castle. Unsuccessful in her attempts, she then leaves, ordering Griamore to guard her sister, just as Meliodas and King also arrive there. Battle From outside the room, King uses his telekinetic abilities to have a cup on the table fall, which leads Griamore to notice the object and reach out for it to prevent it from breaking, creating a distraction as he does so, and letting Meliodas enter the room without his attention. Stopping Griamore from unsheathing his sword with one hand, Meliodas swiftly jumps up and lands a knifehand strike on his neck. Struggling to gain the upper hand, Griamore releases a series of random punches in an attempt to strike back. However, Meliodas easily dodges all of them and finally lands a fist on his chest, knocking the man out. The battle ends so briefly and quickly, that as Meliodas defeats Griamore, he also catches the cup that was falling down. Aftermath Veriona returns to the room and finds an unconscious Griamore, scolding him for letting Elizabeth be taken back, and when he offers to chase them, stating that they have already made their move. Later, when Elizabeth thanks Meliodas for saving her and apologizes for not remain hidden, Meliodas only states that he shouldn't have left her there by herself, and also informs her that they have found their next destination. Abruptly, fireworks are bursted above the town they are next headed to, as Elizabeth states that though she said that her time with her sisters was very enjoyable the previous day, she is very happy when she is traveling with the Deadly Sins, though frightening events often occur. As the both walk away, Meliodas' shadow is seen to be silhouette of a giant monster, implying that he is not human. References }} Navigation Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Griamore Fights Category:Vaizel Fight Festival arc Category:Fights